Once Bitten
by teroinreadsteroinwrites
Summary: Rin x OFC


So, I had said that I wasn't going to post a fic until it was finished, so that I could maintain a steady update schedule. Following that logic, I wouldn't update for years, so fuck that. I don't have a plan. I can't provide consistent updates on a regular basis. I'll abandon some stories, others may suffer year long hiatuses. It is what it is. So for this fic in particular, I have 19 chapters written. I'm still working on it. I'm going to post one chapter a week, hopefully that gives me enough time to produce more chapters, so that I can keep this regular update schedule. If I can't, then I can't and whatever. I'll update, when I can.

Alright, now that we've got that out the way, I've been working on this for over a year. It's been my 'I'm not paying attention in class' fic. It's RinxOFC. It takes place during Rin's sophomore year of College. Instead of going to Australia, he goes to a school in the states, in Florida.

* * *

"Pick an issue that you think the university needs to address, research it, and then present it. Presentations are expected to be 20 minutes. Do you want me to pick your partners or do you want to divvy yourselves up?"

I sighed. Whoever said that college was nothing like high school was full of shit. Contrary to popular belief a lot of the same old bullshit that starts in high school continues into college, just with new faces, and in my case a lower tolerance for it. Cafeteria food still tastes like plastic, the jocks are still at the top of the food chain, and everyone is still split into ridiculous cliques. However, unlike high school, I didn't have one of my own.

I hadn't become particularly close to anyone in my first year and a half of college, but I didn't have any blatant hostilities either. I got along with pretty much everyone, I just wasn't really friends with any of them.

Once it was decided that we were capable of splitting up ourselves everyone began to frantically search for a familiar face to partner with. I simply turned my attention back to the composition book in front of me. Something just wasn't gelling right with the lyrics I was working on. There wasn't a clear cut bridge. Maybe if there was that would've made transitioning from the second verse to the chorus easier. I hummed the melody to myself, but still came up empty.

"Alright, so who's not here?" Professor Hobbs asked, checking her attendance sheet and reading it to herself. "Stacey Keebler, Jennifer Lane and Rin Matsuoka. "

"Stace and Jen are roommates," one guy said. I think his name was Desmond.

"Then they can partner. That leaves Matsuoka. Anyone in here _not_ have a partner?"

I sighed, raising my hand. It wasn't like Hobbs wouldn't figure it out on her own.

"Going lone wolf on me again, Jorel?"

I smirked and being a smart ass let out a howl, causing the class to chuckle.

Hobbs rolled her eyes, but smiled none the less. "You're working with Matsuoka."

I shot her a thumbs up. The rest of the class was supposed to be for brainstorming. I quickly scribbled down some ideas in my regular notebook.

"Jorel, before you switch back to whatever it is you write in there, let me hear what you got," Hobbs said, noting the comp book in my hand.

I walked up to the podium and handed her my list of ideas.

She looked over them. "Very good. You and Matsuoka should work well. Don't get freaked out. His English is fantastic, and he's smarter than most. You won't have any problems."

"Thanks..." I trailed off. I hadn't really thought there were going to be any issues.

"When I assigned the first project, the guy came to me after class all concerned that Rin was going to be lost, and that he was going to have to do all the work. As it turned out it was the reverse that happened."

I nodded. "Good."

"That's also why I think that the last topic you came up with will probably be the best," she said.

"That's my favorite."

"Then, let's hope Matsuoka likes it. Since, he's not here to brainstorm, you can leave."

"Thanks, Professor. See you Thursday," I said, heading back to my seat and gathering up my things. I exited the classroom and took a relieved breath in the hall. Classes done for the day.

I groaned, when the cool air conditioning of the Martin building gave way to the humid heat and blistering sun.

I was a Seattle girl, born and raised. Sure Seattle was a lot sunnier than people thought. We did see it after all. Some people seemed to think that Seattle was an eternal pit of darkness. As far as I was concerned, that was Detroit. But still, I liked the clouds and the rain and temperatures under 80.


End file.
